An Alternate Tale
by Reddepth
Summary: Merged Zamasu was none too pleased by Goku's kaioken endeavor. Through a very drastic action with destructive consequences, he has forced the two Saiyans to take drastic actions, themselves. (Two-shot)


_**I do not own Dragon Ball. If I did, A certain somebody would be canon, by now.**_

 _ **Takes place during the final battle with Zamasu.**_

* * *

 **Part 1**

Enraged screams echoed through the ruins of what was once West City. A being clad in black slowly levitated above the ground. Another livid bellow ruptured through his throat, emanating through the mostly vacant buildings surrounding him. His eyes were wide, pupils contorted with rage, his teeth bared as he shouted,

"INSOLENT MORTALS!"

A few dozen yards away, an injured Saiyan winced.

"Looks like I got him mad." Goku chuckled nervously before promptly wincing in pain. His legs lay limp and unmoving by him, the kaioken technique hadn't done well for the already crushed appendages. It had really been a spur of the moment at the time, and in retrospect, it hadn't been a very good idea.

"What do we do against _that._ " Trunks muttered, cautiously watching the silhouette of Merged Zamasu in the distance. Apparently, the fallen deity still hadn't gotten over its rage rant, yet.

Vegeta leaned against him. Apart from the visible bruises and cuts, he was ostensibly more hurt than he was letting on. Otherwise, the Prince of all Saiyans would have never tolerated such a hopeless voice from one of his own.

"Well?" The prince glanced at Kakarot, the fool seemed to be deep in thought. "We don't have all day, clown! If you've thought of something then you should enlighten us quickly!"

"Okay, but you're not gonna like it." The man said quietly, uncrossing his arms.

A moment passed, then _it_ donned on him.

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

"You didn't even-"

"I said no!" Vegeta interjected fiercely. "I'm not merging with you again!"

"We have to, Vegeta!" Goku argued back, "Neither of us is powerful enough to beat him alone, and he can fight all three of us at the _same time_! Fusion is the only way!"

"Wait, 'fusion'?" Trunks asked. He couldn't help but wonder how much he'd missed out on when he left the past twelve years ago. If it had included his father actually _dancing_ , then he sorely regretted to not have seen it.

"The Potara earrings." Shin began to explain, looking much more cheerful as he removed his own earrings, "If a pair is worn by two individuals on opposite ears, they merge together to create a much more powerful being, a 'fusion'."

"So, that's what Black did?" The lavender-haired man turned to Vegeta. "Father, when did you and Goku fuse?"

"Against Buu, and it will never happen again!-"

He was interrupted by a scream.

"FOOLISH MORTALS! YOU DARE TO DEFY YOUR GOD!"

Almost instinctively, Goku ignored his broken bones and tackled all four of his allies, pressing two fingers against his forehead mid air, barely teleporting them away in time to avoid the purple ki wave that had been intended to eviscerate them.

"That's all I've got left." The warrior muttered, suddenly very subdued by the massive waves of pain and fatigue that wracked through him.

"Oh, sorry." A hand gently pushed a grain into his mouth. As soon as he chewed, all of his injuries and exhaustion painlessly disappeared.

"Whoa. Thanks, Trunks!" Goku got to his feet, sending his rival a pointed look as Zamasu's enraged voice bellowed in the distance. The deity seemed to be slowly losing his remaining sanity.

Several tense moments passed.

"Fine!" Vegeta burst out, swiftly eating his own senzu bean.

Not only was the prince of all Saiyans eating one of those wretched cheatcodes, he was also agreeing to fuse with the third-class clown! _'As if one time wasn't enough! What have I fallen to?'_

"One more thing." The taller Saiyan said to Gowasu, "The last time we did this, the Kais said we'll be fused forever, but we separated not long after."

"It's only permanent if a Kai is involved." The yellow-skinned Kaioshin stated, "Otherwise, it lasts for one hour."

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed, turning to his rival. "See, Vegeta. It's-"

He was cruelly interrupted by a shockwave, millions of times faster than light, itself. It sent him flying and utterly obliterated the ruined building they'd been hiding in. Even fully healed, they hadn't been able to anticipate such a lethal attack.

The Saiyan slowly opened his eyes. Vegeta stood a few feet away from him, conscious, but not in much better shape than him.

"Goku, you okay?" Trunks asked, helping the other man up.

A hysterical cackle pierced through the smoke.

"Goku . . . run . . .", a pained voice croaked.

"Pathetic." Zamasu spat, his hands harshly gripping the throats of two Kaioshin, effortlessly keeping them off the ground. "You call yourself _gods_ , yet, even now, you have to rely on mere _mortals_ to save you? It is a testament to your failures and incompetence! If a god is weaker than his creation, then he is no longer a god!"

"Gowasu, Shin!" Goku cried out, struggling fully to his feet.

"Let them go, Zamasu!" Vegeta shouted much more calmly than his taller counterpart. "They're not a part of this fight. Killing them would just be pitiful, even for you."

The former Kai simply gave a vindictive grin, his hands starting to glow mauve with the ki he was channeling into them.

Goku was the first to realize it. "NO!-"

A burst of light nearly blinded them, but they could still just barely see through and watched as the two bodies eroded away, being ground into dust by the sheer energy that was pushed through them.

When the light faded, only Zamasu stood standing, with a vindictive smile marring his face, not a single thread of clothing remained of his newest victims.

"No." Vegeta's shocked voice was barely above a whisper. "If Shin's dead, then Beerus and Whis . . ."

Kakarot's silence was all he needed.

"How could you!" Goku's furious voice suddenly tore through it, his aura sparking with the murderous intent only a true Saiyan could possess.

The fallen deity simply continued to grin, its grotesque right side simply embellished the demonic smirk. "I have killed all the gods in _my_ reality! It's only fitting I should claim the lives of a few in yours!"

"Father, Goku, go!" Trunks powered up with a yell, his pupils disappearing and blue aura permeating through the otherwise, seemingly ordinary Super Saiyan form. "I'll hold him off! The earrings are gone, but Little-Me told me about the fusion technique! Use it!"

The youth flew off without waiting for a response, his ki crackling as he aimed a crushing kick that was easily blocked by the much more powerful deity. The two fiercely continued their battle in the air, but it was clear that the time traveler was severely outclassed.

"You heard him, Vegeta." Kakarot stood up, and unless the prince was mistaken, his rival didn't sound very eager. "We don't have enough time for me to teach you the steps-"

"Shut your mouth!" The prince interrupted. "I've already seen our sons perform it too many times for one lifetime."

"Fine." Goku simply took position, too angry to argue. "Just be sure to fully extend the index finger. Otherwise, this experience will be much more distasteful for you."

Resisting the urge to snap at him, Vegeta just gave a curt nod.

They started a few feet meters apart, with their arms extended and palms outstretched opposite to each other.

"FU-", they stepped closer to each other, raising their knees adjacently and rotating their arms until their fingers almost touched.

Above them, Zamasu paused. "Are those imbeciles . . . _dancing_?"

A fist slammed into his jaw, strongly flinging him away.

"You're dealing with me!" Trunks roared, launching after him.

"-SION-", their arms and faces moved in adjacent directions.

"Whatever you blasted mortals are doing, I won't let you!" Zamasu launched a massive ball of black ki at the two Saiyans, only for it to be kicked away by the time traveler.

"YOU!" The deity shouted, enraged.

Below them, Goku and Vegeta moved towards each other, "-HA-", this time their outstretched index fingers connected.

A blinding white light reached into the heavens and momentarily blinded the lime-skinned former Kai, allowing Trunks to forcefully kick him through several crumbling buildings, effectively burying him under the rubber. The youth took full advantage, surging his ki to its maximum with a battle cry and launching volleys of his strongest ki blasts at the downed Zamasu.

The half-Saiyan panted with exertion, his blue and golden aura finally faded out and his hair reverted to its limp, lavender state. At that moment, he ruefully missed the comfort of his sword in its sheath.

' _Did I-'_

"Foolish mortal."

The chilling voice behind him made him jump back.

' _How did he get behind me!?'_ The youth frantically thought.

Mauve ki surrounded Zamasu's right arm. "Now, DIE!"

He struck the blow at the half-Saiyan's neck, too fast for the man to counter-

Only to find it held in a crushing, katchin grip.

"What?"

Zamasu closely regarded the newcomer.

The man was undoubtedly a Saiyan. He was slightly taller than Goku, his black hair stood on end with a single bang, he only wore a strange black and orange vest, black boots and white trousers with a blue belt.

What was more striking than those features were the Saiyan's eyes, which held such an icy look that they seemed to pierce right through Zamasu's soul.

"Who- _What_ are you!?" The shocked deity sputtered, not yet having the bearing to try to wrench his hand away.

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta." The Saiyan let go of his palm, charging up with a yell.

Zamasu quickly put some distance between them as the blue light finally faded.

"I am Gogeta, and I will destroy you!" The warrior announced with a chilling certainty, his formerly black hair now even more spiked up than before, sharing the same lightning blue hue that his aura now crackled with.

Zamasu slowly recognized the form, then he laughed. "Puny mortal! You think you can _destroy_ me with that pathetic form!" The former Kai laughed malevolently. "You may be more powerful now, but you're no god!"

"Trunks." Gogeta turned to the awed half-Saiyan behind him.

"Amazing." ' _So this is how father and Goku look fused together.'_

"Get away from here." His father—half-father?— Did this mean he and Gohan were brothers now? Fusion was so confusing!— interrupted his thoughts. "I won't be holding back against him. You'll just get in the way."

' _He definitely has some of father in him.'_ The time traveler dubiously did as he was told, giving the warrior one last glance before flying off to guard Bulma and Mai where they were repairing the Time Machine.

Zamasu finally noticed that the disrespectful mortal was actually ignoring him.

"You have the _gall_ to ignore me!" He roared, enraged, "You-"

A shockwave inducing punch crushed into his sternum, and then the fused warrior was suddenly in front of him.

"What-"

"Hyah!" Gogeta kicked the deity away with his knee, sending the deity crashing through most of the lonely buildings that remained in the ruins of West City.

The Saiyan seamlessly teleported above him, sending a downwards kick with the intent to continue his onslaught-

-only to find it caught by a large purple hand.

"YOU DARE!" Enraged, Zamasu flung the surprised Saiyan away, launching multiple volleys of destructive purple ki at the fused warrior.

Gogeta managed to deflect the first few, but the last three were too unpredictable and powerful to easily fling away, forcing him to raise his arms to block them.

' _He's already acclimating to my power?'_ He mused to himself as he felt his arms get singed, ' _And I don't have much time left. I need to end this, fast!'_

"What's he doing, now?" Zamasu readied himself when the Saiyan yelled, his lightning tinged blue aura intensifying and completely absorbing the remainder of Zamasu's blasts.

The deity noticed the blurs too late.

A punch nearly snapped back his neck, followed by equally debilitating kicks to his right shoulder and solar plexus, which sent him careening upwards into the sky with blinding velocity.

"Big Bang-," he saw the spark of light enlarge below him, "- KAMEHAMEHA!"

"NO!" He screamed in agony as the blue ki blast engulfed him, forcing him even higher, even faster.

"Incredible." Trunks muttered, seeing the mauve dot that was Zamasu being pushed up the sky in the distance, rapidly being followed by the blue dot that was the fused warrior. "He's surging with energy, more than any I've ever felt before. If he can't do it, then we may really be doomed."

"Trunks." He turned to Mai, the woman was holding out his sword that Zamasu had broken earlier. "Maki and Haru wanted me to give this to you."

The lavender-haired man took it. "Thanks." He glanced at his reflection on the jagged steel, then back to the sky where the battle was raging on. "But, I'm starting to think we won't be needing it."

Even as the searing blast dissipated, the scorched deity wasn't given any room to breathe. He suddenly felt the powerful presence above him but was far too slow in his current state to react.

Gogeta flipped in the air, kicking the huge mass downwards towards the earth with all of his might, his boot nearly flattening the lime-skinned deity in on himself.

Not a second later, a massive shockwave wracked through the ruins of West City. The deserted, northern portion of the cosmopolitan was completely gone now. In its place was a crater a mile in diameter, in the center of which lay the bloodied and broken body of Merged Zamasu.

"Im-Impossible!" The fallen deity coughed out blue blood. "H-How can a mortal be so strong!?"

The source of his anguish landed a few meters away.

Suddenly, the monster laughed. Then, he screamed out with all his malice. "N-no matter! These wounds are superficial! You may be strong, but I'm invulnerable! You _can't_ kill me! And once I'm rejuvenated, I'll destroy _you_!"

"That's where you're wrong," Gogeta stated, just as Trunks reached the edge of the crater, the time traveler was being followed at a snail's pace by the other survivors of Black's onslaught.

"W-What!?"

"With Goku's body now part of you, your immortality is stunted." To Zamasu's dismay, the Saiyan walked closer. "And even if it wasn't," he impassively tapped the former Kai's right, corrupted side with his boot, " _this_ will be your demise."

Zamasu watched on with shock and helplessness as Gogeta raised his right arm, a translucent blast shimmering into existence above his palm.

"Your hatred, hatred towards mortals, hatred towards the gods, and hatred towards yourself," he ignored his adversary's livid roar, "has ironically corrupted your own life energy."

He clasped his hand around the conjured orb, "The energy _you_ corrupted will be your own undoing!"

"No!" Zamasu screeched, the ki blade forming in his right arm and propelling itself towards the Saiyan even as the other threw the shimmering, silver blast at him. The mauve blade cleanly pierced through Gogeta's right shoulder, exiting out the other side, and the Saiyan's blast broke apart before it could even hit him.

Zamasu loudly laughed. "Foolish mortal!" The Saiyan grunted with pain as the deity maliciously twisted the blade embedded in his shoulder, causing red blood to spurt out in reinvigorated rivulets, and intending to cause as much agony to the Saiyan as he possibly could.

"You honestly thought-"

His words caught in his throat when a blinding, searing pain utterly agonized through his senses. The ki blade soundlessly dissipated and the former Kai grasped his face in utter pain.

"What . . . did you do!"

The fusion merely smiled, uncaring of his own limp arm. "You have only your own foolhardiness to thank."

Enraged, the fallen deity roared and launched a punch towards the Saiyan as hard as he could possibly muster, only for it to connect with the man's face and have absolutely no effect.

"Your regenerative abilities are cumbersome. You should have been gone by now."

Light pierced from within him, and intense pain flared in all of his limbs. He felt his insides rapidly corroding away. In a final attempt, the ki blade flickered back into existence and launched itself towards Gogeta, but the fusion easily caught it between his forefingers. Somewhere through the haze, Zamasu realized that the Saiyan was now in his base form, having reverted from Super Saiyan Blue some time ago.

"It's hopeless." The ki blade shattered in his grip. "But I'll enlighten you with a secret, as a parting gift."

The once mighty deity watched, helpless and in utter agony as the Saiyan stepped closer still to completely loom over him.

"You remember those Kais you killed? The 'pathetic' ones?" Gogeta smiled coldly. "This attack would have been completely powerless against them. In fact, you're probably the only one _weak_ enough to be susceptible to it."

"W-what!?" Zamasu screamed.

"This attack targets the evil energy of a being. Disintegrates it, fibre by fibre, particle by particle, until it's reduced to harmless a pile of stardust."

As Zamasu screamed in agony, the Saiyan continued indifferently.

"The Kais had none of it, and few beings really do. You, however, _reek_ of it."

Trunks watched on, slightly disturbed as the former Kai continued to scream and writhe on the ground from the intense pain he was facing.

"More than anything, this proves you were _wrong_."

"No! Me, undone!? Not by a mortal!" Merged Zamsu screamed, one last time, before finally erupting into a slew of silver particles, his immortality having finally met its match.

"I'm more interested to see if there's anything salvageable beneath all that corrupted energy," Gogeta muttered as Trunks approached closer to him.

The fusion then sighed in disappointment when the particles were just scattered by the wind, instead of reuniting to form a being free of such revulsion.

The survivors of Black's tyranny finally came into the open without fear for the first time in a year, gathering around the two fighters and celebrating loudly.

* * *

 _Leave questions and I'll answer them. Part 2 will be out, soon._


End file.
